


Birthday girl

by bellanfurter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellanfurter/pseuds/bellanfurter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Emma's birthday and Regina planned a whole night of fun and new experiences for them. Light BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delirious_Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/gifts).



> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for my mistakes.  
> The way Regina treats Emma before they play is based on how I treat my partners. Other Tops may have different methods.  
> If you want to read a badass swan queen fic involving BDSM check out Shadow Haven, by Delirious_Comfort.

They sat on the bed, looking at each other. Regina was excited for what was about to happen. It was Emma’s birthday, and this gift was all she had in her mind for days, writing all the steps on her notepad. She needed it to be perfect. Regina and Emma were falling in love, that much was obvious, but Regina wasn’t sure Emma trusted her yet.

“Emma, I’m ready to give to you your birthday present, but I need to ask you something.” They looked at each other in the eyes and Regina took a deep breath before asking: “Do you trust me?”Emma thought it was very kind of Regina to ask her that, to make sure Emma was ok. The truth was Emma trusted Regina with her life, ever since the second curse. Giving Emma new memories, in which she and Henry were a family, was selfless. She liked to think it was an act of true love for both her and their child.

“I do, Regina. With my life.”

“Really?” Regina was smiling, one of those smiles that reach the eyes. When Emma nodded, she whispered: “It means so much to me.”

Emma couldn't help herself so she leaned closer and kissed her, calmly and slow, but Regina somehow took control and spun them around, kissing Emma with all her will, trying to tell her all the things she felt and couldn’t put into words. Soon, the heartfelt moment turned into a display of primal instincts. Hands were everywhere, pulling pieces of clothing off of their bodies and kissing every inch of exposed skin. Emma wanted to make this night romantic and full of love-making, but she needed Regina, and she needed it _now_. Regina knew what Emma wanted and she also knew Emma wasn’t as vanilla as she seemed to be.

* * *

Regina took off the final pieces of Emma’s clothing and started slowing down, pushing her on a sitting position on top of the bed. She remained with her black underwear, but Emma was very much naked.

“I need you to do a few things for me tonight, dear. First, I need you to pick a safeword.” It was hard to stop touching the woman in front of her, but this was a serious matter. Regina somewhat expected Emma’s reaction to such sudden request, but it was different seeing it in front of her. Emma was scared, and Regina’s heart felt heavy.

“Are you going full Christian Grey on me, Regina? Because I’m not sure if I like it.”

“I’m going to make you feel good tonight, Emma. I asked you if you trusted me and you said yes. I’m not going to do anything against your will, and this is very important.” every word was said slowly, without ever breaking eye contact. “That’s why you have the safeword. All you have to do is say it, at absolutely any moment, and I’ll stop immediately. Okay?” Regina was starting to regret her idea. Of course Emma was scared. They should have discussed this before, allowing her to sleep on it and make her mind. All she wanted was to take care of Emma, but maybe the blonde didn’t know that. Maybe Emma felt like the Evil Queen needed to feel powerful again.

“Bug.” Emma said, smiling.

“Pardon?”

“My safeword. You hate my car, and if the point of the safeword is to let you know I’m uncomfortable, I’ll just say ‘bug’ and it’ll kill the mood.” Regina had been planning something, that much she knew. It surprised her to know her birthday gift involved BDSM, but she trusted Regina. She loved her.

“Well, ‘bug’ it is.” Regina couldn’t hide her own smile “With that done, I’ll need you to make yourself comfortable on my bed. Lay down and I’ll be right back.” She said, disappearing into her closet. Emma felt very exposed, since she was completely naked but Regina still had her underwear on.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Regina came back with two ropes in her hand, a pair of scissors and a blindfold. Without a word, she left the scissors on her bedside table, straddled Emma and started tying her to the bed.

“This knot is called the french bowline.” Regina explained, tying the rope around Emma’s wrist, checking if it wasn’t too tight by placing a finger on each side of the knot. Bringing the other end of the rope to the bed post, she made a different knot, securing it in it’s place. “And this one is the clove hitch knot”. After doing the same with Emma’s other hand, Regina said: “I’ll need you to constantly move your fingers to keep the blood flowing, ok?” Emma nodded. “If I asked you to sit down, could you do that?” There was enough rope between the two knots for Emma to move a little. To demonstrate, she twisted her wrists and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Satisfied, Regina asked: “And if I asked you to get on your hands and knees, could you do that?” And so Emma did, feeling more naked and vulnerable than she ever felt. When Regina told her to sit down again, she was blushing. Regina straddled her once again and whispered:

“I’m going to blindfold you now, okay? Don’t be nervous, Emma. It’s just you and me, no one else.”She nodded, biting her lip. Not being able to see both helped and made things worse. After being blindfolded, Emma heard Regina ask:

“What’s your safeword, Emma?”

“Bug.”

“When would you use it?”

“If I want you to stop”

“One more thing, dear. I’d like you not to speak, except when I ask you something or you’re feeling uncomfortable. Clear your head, this is all about _feeling_. Okay?” Emma nodded. She felt Regina coming closer to her face until their lips touched, Regina placed her hands on Emma’s cheeks and whispered:

“I love you, Emma Swan. Happy birthday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting a bit vanilla because I'm a sucker for fluff

Emma Swan woke up the next day very, very sore. Her arms hurt like she lifted hundreds of pounds and the light pain between her legs was a very happy reminder of last night. Regina was asleep next to her, mouth half open and in fetal position, looking not at all like a queen. Emma curled herself around Regina and hugged her, kissed her temple and allowed her mind to wander back to her birthday gift.

 

* * *

 

“I love you, Emma Swan. Happy birthday.”

Regina brought their lips together and wasted no time sliding her tongue inside Emma’s mouth. She took her time enjoying the kiss, ignoring everything else in the world. Emma tried to hold her but whimpered when the ropes stopped her from moving.

“Not fair.” She said, breathing the words into Regina’s mouth.

“I’d be better if you’d accept your fate, dear. You won’t touch me tonight. It’s all about you.” Regina whispered between kisses. “Lay down”.

So Emma did, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. She tried to clear her mind by thinking of a white room, where she walked and explored in silence. Emma zoned out until Regina kissed her neck. It was one of her most sensitive spots, more even than her breasts. Regina’s sloppy wet kisses made her moan loudly. Taking that as her queue, the queen sucked hard into the very delicate skin of her neck, biting when finished. Emma bruised very easily and that hickey was going to last a very long time.

Making her way down, Regina kissed Emma’s collarbones and twisted both nipples between her fingers. As Emma gasped, she kissed her hard, still touching the blonde’s breasts. She licked her way down from Emma’s mouth to her right breast and played with it. While Regina bit, licked, sucked and kissed each breast, always slowly, Emma whimpered, moaned and tried to get Regina to do more. She wasn’t a very patient person. Being restrained and blindfolded maximized every little touch, making Emma feel so much more. By this time, she could feel herself dripping.

Regina pulled away and took a second to enjoy her view of the hickeys on Emma’s neck and breasts. She was breathtaking. Tied up on her bed, helpless, moaning loudly and whimpering with every touch got Regina very turned on. She licked her lips thinking of all the things she was about to do with Emma.

“Please” Emma whispered, unsure if she should speak or not. She needed Regina to touch her, she needed contact.

Emma’s plea snapped Regina out of her daydream. She smiled and dove between the blonde’s legs, licking vertically and very, very slowly. With her hands on Emma’s hips, she closed her eyes and played with the blonde’s clit, licking around it, sucking on it and biting lightly. Regina enjoyed giving pleasure as much as she enjoyed being pleasured.

“I love having on on my mouth, Emma. You’re delicious.” She said, teasing Emma’s entrance.

Emma bucked her hips forward, forcing Regina’s tongue to penetrate her. She let out a high pitched moan and started moving more, creating friction. Regina only dipped her tongue further, teasing Emma’s clit with the tip of her nose. After a couple minutes, she took her face out of the blonde’s body and licked two of her own fingers. It was such a shame Emma couldn’t see her. She ran the length of her fingers through Emma’s pussy before pushing them inside her, slowly but strongly. Regina startedmoving faster, two fingers inside Emma and her tongue drawing circles on her clit.

Emma wanted to scream and beg Regina for more, faster, harder, but she wasn’t supposed to speak. She wanted to play with her nipples but she was restrained. She wanted to look at Regina while she ate her out but she was blindfolded. It was so frustrating and yet so delicious. Emma jerked her hips forward once more and whimpered when she heard Regina say “Come, Emma. Come for me.” And it was all too much to hold on. Emma felt her pussy squeeze Regina’s fingers and force them deeper, she felt herself jerking forward into Regina’s mouth, she felt her hands grab the sheets for her dear life and she heard herself scream.

“Regina, oh Regina!” And Emma repeated her lover’s name over and over again while she collapsed under her own weight and relaxed all the muscles of her body. Regina rode Emma out of her orgasm and stood back, taking it all in. She was spasming slightly with the aftershocks, drops of sweat running from her neck and from between the gap between her breasts to her sides and her name on her lover's lips. Regina was  _very_ wet. Indeed, she was pretty sure she was dripping.

“No to kill the mood, but could you bring me a glass of water?” Emma asked, unaware of what was going on but very, very thirsty.

Regina walked up to her, kissed her softly and whispered “I need to grab a few things. I’ll get your glass of water too.” Walking away, Emma supposed to the corridor,  Regina said “Remember to move your hands, dear, you're not getting out of those ropes anytime soon. The night is far from over!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses on what Regina has in mind?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look, the final chapter, it's here!!

Emma heard Regina coming back to the room so the blonde sat up straight. The sound of water being poured into a glass was so satisfying, the type of sound she wouldn’t notice if she could see.

“Here’s your water, dear. I brought more, I thought we could need it later” said Regina, bringing the glass to the blonde’s lips and helping her drink it. “Are you good? Did you remember to move your hands?”

Emma hummed in response. As Regina was putting the glass down, Emma moved and felt something… different. Something cold and plastic. Something that felt an awful lot like a strap-on.

“Oh, I see you’ve got a feel of what comes next.” Regina climbed out of bed and stood in front of the bed. “You know Emma, I know just what I want to do to you with this little present here.” Emma started to rub her thighs together in anticipation, but Regina quickly spread them apart. “Well, it’s not little, really, it’s actually pretty impressive.” Emma moaned and took deep breaths to prepare for what was coming. “You see, this cock is big, Emma, and I can’t fuck you with it until you’re wet enough. You can’t see it though. Sorry about that.” Regina laughed.

Emma heard Regina ask “Are you wet enough for me, my dear?”, to which she replied a grunted “yes”.

“You see, I don’t think you are, Emma. I don’t think you can take my cock just yet. Do you know why?” When Emma shook her head negatively, Regina continued: “Of course you do, dear. You like it rough, don’t you? You like when I stretch your pussy. You moan so loud when I fuck you, Emma. Fast, hard and all at once, that’s how you like it. Do you want me to fuck you raw tonight, Emma?”

“Oh fuck, yes, yes please, yes” Emma could feel herself getting really, really wet. Regina knew how her voice affected Emma, specially her dirty talking. There was no denying her kinks to Regina, specially now, when the savior was on her bed, blindfolded, tied up, naked and wet beyond belief.

“Get on your hands and knees, dear. I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight, Emma.” Regina whispered the last part, making shivers run through the blonde’s spine.

Emma crossed her arm over her head and turned around, making the ropes rest in an X shape. She rested her head on the bed and the rest of her body on her elbows. When she was comfortable, Emma opened her legs to show Regina her red and swollen pussy.

Unexpectedly, Regina slapped Emma’s right buttcheek hard. As soon as Emma gasped in surprise and pain, the brunette said:

“I’m sorry dear, but It’s been a while since I had this beautiful ass on display like this, I couldn’t help myself. You’re milky white, Emma, it’s like you were made to be spanked. Do you want more, dear?”

“Fuck”

“I believe that was a yes or no question. ‘Fuck’ is not an answer.”

Emma felt so embarrassed to admit, but she loved it. She liked belonging to Regina in their bedroom, allowing her lover to explore all limits of pain and pleasure with her. Spanking was one of those things where the line was so thin she didn’t know what she was feeling, only that she wanted more.

“Jesus Christ Regina, yes, okay?”

“Yes what, dear?”

Emma took a deep breath and said: “Yes, I want more.”

“More what?”

“Fuck, Regina. Spank me, okay! Beat my ass raw! Please just do it!”

“Now that you asked so beautifully, how could I refuse?”

And so Regina spanked Emma again and again, making the blonde count each blow, until both cheeks were red, sore and bruised. Slowly, Regina kissed every bruise and licked it a bit, in a comforting way, to make Emma ready for her fucking. Bringing her hand to cup Emma’s pussy, she felt how incredibly wet she was. Regina massaged her for a while, getting whimpers from Emma and covering her fingers with the savior’s wetness. She ran her hands through her cock making it slick and good for her blonde.

In one fast movement, Regina grabbed Emma’s hips and slammed her cock on her pussy, making Emma whimper and then moan. After a few seconds, Regina started moving. Very slowly at first, but then picking up a nice calm pace. She took her time with Emma, knowing that this strap-on was bigger than the blonde was used to. Emma mumbled something but Regina couldn’t understand.

“What was that, dear?”

“Plea-please, h-harder, faster, har-harder”

Regina smiled, because she knew this was going to happen. She was going to fuck Emma nice and easy until she begged to be taken herder. Not wasting any other second, she grabbed the blonde’s bruised buttcheeks, spread them apart and fucked Emma’s pussy like her life depended on it, faster than she thought she could and certainly harder than she had the energy for. After minutes of silence filled only by the wet sound of Regina’s cock slapping Emma Swan, the brunette heard the savior’s breath becoming short and erratic.

“Fuck Regina, Fuck me, god fuck me just like that”

Grabbing Emma’s hair on a fist and pulling it to her, she said:

“Are you going to come on me, dear? So shortly? I thought you had more stamina, Emma. Your Queen has you on your knees, fucking you with this big cock, and that’s as long as you can last?”

As Regina cupped Emma’s pussy and ran her fingers through the blonde’s lips and pinched her clit, without ever stop fucking, and soon enough she heard her blonde scream. It wasn’t a moan, a whimper or any other sound like that. She screamed for her life, something deeply instinctive and desperate. Regina loved it. Slowing her pace to fit the savior’s, Regina watched her spasm, lose the strength on her arms and pant heavily.

 

The brunette pulled out and discarded her strap-on on the floor, kneeling before Emma. She quickly took the blonde’s hips in her hands and brought them to her mouth, sucking all of the savior. Still overly sensitive from her previous orgasm, Emma whimpered and moaned and cried, begging for Regina to stop and at the same time, to keep going forever.

She was in a delirious state, biting her arm and jerking her pussy towards Regina’s face. The Queen bit Emma’s clit and then sucked on it, only to release it with a wet pop and keep drawing circles with her tongue and applying pressure on all the right places. It didn’t take long at all for Emma to come again, biting her lip and shutting her eyes closed while she whimpered.

Moving away from Emma, Regina slowly untied every knot and let her free, turned off the lights and removed the blonde’s blindfold. They were both exhausted, but Regina poured another glass of water for both her and Emma, and looked at her in the eye while both drank their thirst away. Laying on her side of the bed, she pulled the covers up hers and the blonde’s body. Emma rested her face on Regina’s chest and held her as tight as she could.

“I love you, Regina. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Emma Swan. I hope you enjoyed your gift.”

Emma chuckled but she was hoarse, which made it all cuter. “I have never experienced such pleasure, Regina. Truly. You know which buttons to push and when to stop. I never felt as loved as I did today.”

“I will love you every single day, for as long as you’ll have me, Emma Swan.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me


End file.
